


Party of Two

by Prussian Joltik (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, Trust me we've all been there, uncomfortable parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Prussian%20Joltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basch finds himself overwhelmed by a party he can't leave for his sister's sake, so he sneaks off to a side room, only to find he isn't the only one hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party of Two

Basch closed his eyes and let out a sigh as the door shut behind him. All the noise, all the people, it had been starting to drive him insane.

If he remembered correctly, there was a couch in this room, that would do well enough. Ah, but where was it? It was so dark, so hard to see, where was the light switch- but no, he didn't want anyone passing this room to see any lights on.

His eyes squinted, trying to adjust, and he noticed a prick of light in the distance. Was there a night light left on, or the glow of someone's phone charger?

Carefully feeling his way towards it, he realized it was coming from a screen, held by a figure he could barely make out. It took everything in him not to scream upon realizing he wasn't alone.

But as he edged towards them for a better look, his leg ran into something, and he actually did let out a gasp of pain. At very least, he'd found the couch, but he wasn't used to them being so… sharp.

"Are you alright?", a voice asked, and the figure looked up. In the faint light emitted from the screen, he could see it was Kiku.

"I'm fine," he assured him rather curtly. "This couch was in the way."

"Be careful," Kiku almost whispered. "Please, it'd be a shame if you hurt yourself."

He almost found himself laughing. "It'd be a shame if I found myself terribly injured and had to leave this party early."

"Ah, are you hiding too?", Kiku questioned, looking back down at his screen, which Basch could see now was some sort of game. Animal Crossing, maybe, the one Erika liked so much.

Basch nodded, but realized he wasn't seen and replied with a soft "yes".

"That's fortunate, I feared I was the only one uncomfortable here."

"Heavens, no," Basch muttered. "I'd rather jump out a window than be here for another second, but I don't trust that Galante boy to get her home safely- hell, I don't even think he has a license."

Kiku let out what sounded like a giggle. "Well, you can stay in here with me, if you'd like," he offered.

"Yes, I would like that," he said as he sat down on the damned couch.


End file.
